The Quest of the Sand
by Venomslash
Summary: This is a simple ninja story, which is about an intriguing quest for the sand nins: Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. What's the purpose of the quest? Which one of them has to sacrifice? The three has to face intriguing fights and find a sollution to the mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading the story, I would like to say, that I like to use music at certain scened , while the story goes, because it really gives a nice atmosphere to read. I will link suggested songs to certain scenes, then it's your decision if you would like to simply read, or listen to the music in the background and read. **

**Suggested song to the scene:**Naruto Soundtrack - Afternoon in Konoha (extended) [link to help you faster to the song: watch?v=0BHU2NOqBrA ]

Kankuro was sitting comfortably on the sofa at the living room. He yawned slowly, a big one, when Temari came in the room with a plate.

"Days are passing by, and nothing's really happening." Kankuro started complaining. "Baki-sensei gave us the tasks, we solved them, and now we're like…what are we even waiting for?! Or why are we even home?!"

Temari put the plate on the table in front of the sofa and set next to Kankuro.

"Sometimes we can have a little time to rest too, and you're even complaining about it?" Temari frowned.

Kankuro was about to start whining, when Temari shoved a muffin in his mouth.

"Eat and shut up." she just simply grumbled, then sighed and stretched.

Kankuro ate the muffin.

"Wow, tastes good!...wait…Maaaan, I can't believe it, you even started cooking and such?! You're a ninja, Temari, you don't cook, you fight!"

"Well guess what, I'm also a woman, and my duty is to actually cook something, otherwise you, and dear Gaara and dear father would die in starvation." she rolled her eyes, then got up a bit pissed.

"Ok, ok, fine, I admit you're the only woman in the house who we can count on." Kankuro tried to ease her grumpiness up.

She gave in, threw herself back on the sofa, then punched Kankuro's shoulder, who gave out an awkward smile. A calming silence dominated the room for a moment, then Kankuro's face became serious.

"Oi, sister, what do you think Gaara's doing right now…?"

Temari shrugged.

"He might just be in his room and sulk in a corner as always."

"That's an interesting free time hobby… " Kankuro scratched his chin.

Before they could continue the conversation, a ninja appeared in front of them. He might be a worker ninja of the Kazekage.

"Greetings, Children of the Fourth Kazekage!" he bowed, while the other two stood up with puzzled expressions. "You got a letter." he took out a scroll from his kimono and handed it to Temari while bowing.

Temari blinked curiously, as she opened the letter.

"Thanks, I guess?" Kankuro said still confused to the ninja, who bowed, then disappeared. "What's it? " Kankuro asked, as he leaned closer to Temari to see what's on the scroll.

"It seems we have a new quest here… It's from….erm..I think it's from father?"

"Father?!"

"Why yes, look at the signature." she made a serious expression. "Go call Gaara."

"Why me?!" Kankuro whined.

"Oh, come on! Go and call him down, I need to change clothes, I can't go out in this apron! " she stretched the nice pink apron on herself.

Kankuro bursted out laughing, when he saw his sister , who usually wore provocative ninja clothes, now is in a nice pink apron with flower decorations on it. Temari slapped him, then showed him to go already. Kankuro tried to hold back laughter, while climbing on the stairs.

"Oi, Gaara!" Kankuro tried politely, knocking at the door. "Come out, ya! " he grumbled loudly.

"Go and die…" the answer came from inside.

Kankuro made an annoyed expression, then knocked again.

"Come ya little scum, we have a kind-a misson!"

No got even angrier.

"Don' make me mad, will ya?! Come o-…"he froze, when the door suddenly opened.

Gaara and Kankuro glared a deadly glare at each other, then Gaara, without a word wanted to pass next to Kankuro, but his shoulder hit a bit the other one. That was it, Kankuro became so angry he felt he could strangle Gaara.

"Don't push me away like that you…!"

"You're too loud. " Gaara grumbled back.

"What did you expect after-.."

"Oooookay, shut it you two!" Temari stopped the argument, the two almost started to fight.

[no toon needed furthermore]

Finally, they were out on a small street at Sunagakure, studying together the scroll.

"So it says we should go to the Northern side, out of the village, to the Longleft Sand Temple to find the statue of the Wind spirit and then the library, and then find the book about the 'Moonwind'." Temari stated.

"Moonwind…sounds super…uncool!" Kankuro sighed.

Gaara just silently listened to his sister, then just turned at the right direction and started walking. Temari put the scroll away, then followed Gaara. Kankuro grumbled swears, then followed his siblings.

**Suggested song to the scene: **

Dead can Dance - Agape [ link: watch?v=paB-P07HpeI ... even the videoclip has the mood of the situation]

The three of the ninjas finally arrived to the temple. They examined the area, but no threat was approaching from any of the sand, sand everywhere. Then they looked at the temple.

"This is so old…." Temari whispered.

"Yeah,might fall on us, when we enter… " Kankuro continued.

"Probably…we have to be very careful. " Temari replied.

Gaara just stood silent, thinking. Kankuro and Temari started approaching the temple, when Gaara stopped them.

"Wait. We need a plan here." he simply said, still staring at the entrance of the temple.

Temari nodded with a serious expression, then turned at Gaara.

"Do you have a suggestion?"

Gaara stood silent for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I think we should spread."

"Why,though?" Kankuro raised a brow.

"He's right… " Temari looked at the temple too. "My suggestion is, that me and Kankuro will go in, you, Gaara, will stay 're the only one from the three of us, who can stop this massive building with the sand, if it happens to collapse."

"Good idea." the two boy nodded.

Temari and Kankuro then entered the temple with caution. Gaara crossed his arms, and looked at them while they disappear in the dark of the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suggested song to the scene: **Kuroshitsuji OST - Coffing man [ now I really need to watch this anime] [link: watch?v=q9YGsNZDycA ]

Gaara was examining the temple. It was a short, small, but massive building, which was help up by four pillars from the four directions: North East, West and South.

All the temple was so ancient, the signs drawn and imprints were worn off. A small stratum of sand covered the whole building, perhaps when the sand dunes were moving , the wind blew the sand whirlwind through the temple, so many times, some of the sand remained on the building. It seemed like a very old, dusty object , which was never moved from its place on the shelf. Gaara looked at the sun, placing his hand over his eyes, counted approximately what the time is in that moment. It was about noon. The sun was shining so brightly, it was barely tolerable. Gaara sighed, sat down , leaned his back at the temple's pillar. "_I hope they'll hurry…"_ he thought. The sunshine was too strong, so he lifted a small sand shield over him, blocking the sun. He sighed again in relief.

Temari and Kankuro walked silently in the temple. Unlike outside, inside was dominating a very cold temperature. At some places, the sand infiltrated inside between the bricks.

"I can't see a damn thing.." Kankuro grumbled, forcing his eyes to actually see something in the dark.

" Me neither…" Temari gave in. She stopped walking. "We have to find a light resource…"

"Ok, very cool, and HOW, when we can't see a DAMN thing?!"

" Kankuro, calm down! " she hissed, then she reached her hands in front of her and started walking slowly, until something hit her palms. It was the wall. She grinned. "Kankuro…follow my voice, reach out your hands, and find the wall" she explained silently. They spoke silently, they had the strange feeling they must, or a single loud word, and the temple will collapse.

Kankuro nodded, then did what Temari told him to do. He reached the wall.

"Yes, I did it." He whispered excitedly.

"Okay, we'll go next to the wall until…" she hit her head into something. " Ow!"

"What?!" Kankuro asked thrilled, widening his eyes.

" I hit my forehead into something…." Temari answered, reached her hand at the object. " It's an…iron plate?"

"Iron plate? It has to have a candle in it, then!"

" Ok…I'll try to take it off…"

"Temari, no! We can't even light that damn candel!"

" We can try it with chakra.'

But their discussion was interrupted. A humming noise was heard in front of them, then a big knock on the ground, which echoed through the whole temple. Temari and Kankuro froze. In a glance, all the candles in the temple were flaming. Temari and Kankuro stared at the small figure in front of them with shock. It was a short little very old man. He was so old, his dried, wrinkly skin barely hid his skull, he couldn't even open his eyes. His head was bald, his back was crooked. He had a long, shabby shamanic toga, and a long staff, as old as he was. He seemed to be smiling, although it could barely be told precisely because of his vigorous wrinkles.

"Greetings, by passers!" he started with a shaky, oldie tone. " I am the guardian of the Holy Longleft Sand Temple. What brings your way here?"

At first, Temari and Kankuro didn't know what to say. They were holding the wall, as if that would be their savior. Temari reacted first. She turned at the old man and bowed.

**Suggested song to the scene: **Naruto OST - The Nine Tail Demon Fox [link: watch?v=SneJOp9yzjI ]

Gaara started to get impatient. Temari and Kankuro stood way too much inside, it was almost turning afternoon, and he even realized, they didn't bring their headsets. What a dumb move. They couldn't even keep in touch. He had two thoughts in mind: or fuck it, and leave everything and everyone there, and mind his own business, or go inside. It would be way easier for him to do so, at least he would know what's going on. He tried to distract himself with his thoughts, when suddenly he felt the sand is slowly moving under him. He jumped up, and examined the sand. It wasn't visible with bare eyes. He slowly crouched, and sank his hand in the sand. He frowned. Something was wrong. He stood like that, and slowly started to wave the sand. It listened to his order, but he caught now: somebody is also moving the sand. Not the sand….but…. He couldn't think further, because with one blow, the sand raised and started to cover Gaara with incredible speed.

[no music needed furthermore]

Temari and Kankuro , after reading the scroll for the guardian, they were told to follow the old man.

"This temple is here since a long time, and I am it's guardian already for 102 years. It is one of the first five temples Sunagakure had." the old man explained, as he toddled at the center of the temple. " It is one of the most ancient temples Sunagakure had. Here we have a library and an a nursery too. Of course they're all empty places now. " he stopped for a moment, probably to rest a little bit, walking might be hard for him, considering his age.

Kankuro and Temari were shocked, when they found out how old the guardian is, and how old the temple can be.

"How and why is this temple still…erm, standing?" Kankuro asked uncertainly.

"The temple is an ancient sacred place. It had the role to protect the Northern side of Sunagakure. They also said, not only from the enemy, but also from the Bad. Whomever crossed the border, and passed next to the Longleft Temple, their soul was cleaned and filled with harmony." He turned a bit at Kankuro. " And my life energy is keeping the temple up. " he smiled, as he perceived the shocked expressions. " Only the cleared soul, and the clean heart of a human can bear with such energy. Meditation is vital, and filled with harmony is the life's source. " he knocked the ground with his staff again. The wall in front of him started to tremble and open. Temari and Kankuro could barely follow the actions, all that was happening around them.

" The Moonwind…" the old man continued, after the door was open. " … is the book about secret spiritual techniques, which were given as a gift for the Sand village ninjas. Whoever read the book, it was told, that they gained incredible power, inexhaustible chakra, and both power of wind and magnet. Adapting all these lead sand villagers to ultimate power, but only a few of them could learn such techniques. " He took a little break, and his wrinkles formed a serious expression. "A lot of them tried in vain and died, being suffocated by their own power and engulfed by their own chakra."

Temari and Kankuro followed the old man silently, listening to what he was saying. They couldn't decide whether they're shocked or excited about all what was happening. They found out a secret about their own environment, their own past, which was buried in a sand, in a simple little ancient temple for who knows how many ages.


End file.
